The field of this invention relates generally to seating apparatus for supporting a human being, and particularly chest supporting apparatus and pelvic tilt seat for holding a human being while seated. It is an integral system that supports the body in many places allowing the bone structure to remain free in it's natural curves.
Human beings, while sitting, frequently suffer from back strain resulting from their awkward position. The purpose of the invention is to have the seating structure accomodate to the body rather than have a fixed seating structure to which the body must accomodate.
The purpose also is to support the body so the muscular system can be relaxed.
Various chair devices have been developed to seat human beings but most of these devices are designed with a back rest for the back and the bottom platforms action remains related to the back rest.
Aside from the patents mentioned in the Cross Reference to Related Application, the Ergonomics Chair, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,270,797 and 4,316,632 both by Egon Brauning, Weil Am Rhein, and two other chairs, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,328,991 by Hans C. Mengshoel, and 4,157,203 by Emilio Ambasz offer back support in back not in the front. The pivoting seat is dependent on the back support and does not offer freedom for the pelvis to rotate.